plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 August 2015
02:43 Thanks to all the people who vanquished the Giga Gargantuars 02:43 I might get a fourth new variant later on 02:44 maybe a fifth even, since I've got 9000 coins and I get 10000 every G&G game 02:46 :O :O 02:48 Hi! 02:49 Hi 02:49 I just realized that Punk Zombie is a reserve Excavator. 02:49 Not Mecha-Football (oh) 02:53 k 02:57 Backzkie 03:03 Danggit UG left 03:03 Wintah I got a question 03:03 A user made this page already: Stunion/Gallery but there is a gallery about the Stunion, do you think we should place in the gallery box to the actual article itself. 03:04 * about the Stunion page 03:04 Hey UG. I got a question (see above) 03:04 Great! 03:04 I have just gone to school 03:05 So should we keep the Stunion/Gallery page? 03:05 brb going to change icon 03:06 @Uselessguy 03:06 Hi! 03:06 Hey Ernesto 03:07 I am rose now 03:07 is there any Summer Nights PP in August 13th? 03:09 * Pinkgirl234 merely shrugs 03:12 k 03:12 I should really be completing my Rose art now 06:46 I deleted all already 06:46 I respondd 06:46 *responded 06:46 urg... I want to vomit 06:46 *prepares bucket* 06:47 also happy real late birthday Cheetos 06:49 Did you vomit yet? 06:49 This dude has spammed a lot in other wikis 06:49 I see 06:49 Just insane... 06:49 who is 06:50 hi Iama o/ 06:50 It's a throaway account 06:50 hive 06:50 For sure 06:50 Been a long time since we last met 06:50 Hello Llama Repeater! 06:50 BEESVOL_GEL 06:50 hive 06:50 Hi! 06:51 Uselessguy, you play Angry Birds Epic? 06:51 No 06:51 Ok 06:51 I don't like Angry Birds 06:51 Zombot Tomorrow-tron 06:51 topkek 06:51 Ah yes, he woke up! 06:51 Nothing about PVZO info there 06:53 Nah 06:53 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:BEESVOL_GEL This is some kind of.... brave, but he will be globe block soon 06:53 He's gonna sleep 06:53 He is brainless @Cheetah 06:54 I have seen a lot of totally insane dudes in the websites 06:54 WTF? Take a look on this channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/JonDrinksWater/videos O_O 06:54 allways 06:55 :O 06:55 Hi! 06:55 Oh yeah 06:55 I know that youtube Channel 06:56 ANyways, I need to go, so y'all have a good one! 06:57 Over 3000 boring videos that Jon Drink Water. 06:57 This is stupid xd 06:57 Bye! 06:57 O/ 06:57 Uselessguy? 06:57 Yes? 06:58 You unlocked PVZO Far future? 06:58 No not yet 06:58 I haven't even unlocked PS 06:58 Oh 06:58 PvZO is boring as hell 06:58 it's cool but... 06:58 very very long 06:58 it's time eater 06:58 Because you don't know Chinese? 06:58 No 06:58 It's a pity that we won't see Ultimate Battle of DM music in NMT :( 06:58 Ok 06:59 but i played so many games with no polish and england languange.. 06:59 that dude came here because of the thread in community central amd BUL9 wrote in there... 07:01 Test 07:02 So im playing only 2 PvZ Games: PvZ 2, PvZ 2 chinese version 07:24 I entered. 07:25 Aaand im out. 07:25 DON'T! 07:25 OR ELSE 07:25 1st offense 07:25 2nd 07:25 offense 07:25 3rd offense = block 07:26 Well then, no veteran for the next war then MK 07:26 Let me refresh first 07:26 Better 07:26 Or, No help in the next war. 07:27 Sorry. 07:28 ded 07:28 Thread:409265 07:30 Last oppose have less than 25 edits 07:30 It should be 12 to 11.5 07:30 (sigh) sometimes i just don't wanna help anyone. 07:31 Welp, Gotta go now. 07:34 I'm gonna leave the wiki because of that rule. no sanic wehkeh for mee 08:08 Hey guys! 08:09 o/ 08:09 Hi! 08:09 It was a dead chat 08:09 How are you guys? 08:09 ikr 08:09 Great! 08:09 But bored. :( 08:10 Me too 08:10 I'm fine. 08:10 I'm doing the Bug-Off 08:10 And I'm stealing flowers from peopel 08:11 Why? 08:11 back 08:11 For the sake of my own town 08:11 And you don't even get penalties 08:11 Toontown? 08:12 hive winter melon 08:12 Animal Crossing New Leaf 08:12 hevvo repeater 08:12 Playing PVZO 08:13 But if I let you see my progress 08:13 Playing Angry Birds Epic here 08:13 All worth 1,000 bells. 08:13 I fear my computer would slow down 08:13 User:Uselessguy Can you see my neon lights? 08:14 Where exactly? 08:14 No one could beat my Goliath Beetle for hours... 08:14 In my userpage 08:14 Around the title "Uselessguy" 08:14 They are animated 08:14 No 08:14 Nope 08:15 Hi IYNH 08:15 Hello 08:15 o/ 08:15 Stupid web bug 08:15 User:Uselessguy Can you see it now? 08:15 I ended up losing to a yeti battle in PVZO 08:15 Yes 08:16 Somehow the game lagged like mad 08:16 Hi Potatoes 08:16 Hi Cavia 08:16 Hi! 08:16 @UG, you're such a pro :) 08:16 Uh huh. 08:17 UG makes everyone look like dust 08:17 College should be soon 08:17 That's one of my projects for NMT style. :) 08:17 Another one should bite the dust. 08:17 We aren't trained in coding like him. Or maybe we are just too lazy to learn 08:17 I'm going to study internet security anyway so I don't need to 08:18 HEIL G 08:18 *HEIL UG 08:18 k 08:19 I am not trained 08:19 I just learn by myself. :/ 08:20 -moz is for Mozilla, -webkit is for for IE... but does webkit also apply to Edge now? @UG 08:20 So we are just too lazy 08:21 Idk, I haven't tried Edge @Cavia 08:22 Also, aren't moz and webkit redundant in templates where the regular setting is the same as them? 08:22 Yes 08:22 We will need webkit in that case only 08:22 Hi 08:23 Hi there Snappy 08:23 Hi! 08:23 Hilo 08:24 I am making a perfect survival house 08:24 0.12.1 will be this August they said 08:24 all done. Just a safety bank and a safety bunker + underground exit needed 08:24 Hmm ya 08:24 But I got it already 08:25 i got 5 pet dogs 08:25 I will get 5 pet cats too 08:25 (evil laugh) 08:25 Just tame them with fish 08:25 in creative lol 08:25 Some of them will turn into a pet BLACK cat 08:26 i want tabby, black and siamese [08: